A Flowers Bud
by Actingnerd95
Summary: My First FRobin story, whilst coming across a burning ship the straw-hats find something surprising FrankyXRobin with a little bit of LuffyXNami


**A Flowers Bud **

**First FRobin story, hooray. 3D2Y**

Fire, it burned even the sky. The straw-hats stared out at the poor ship and crew as the fire burned everything in its path. If it weren't for the large stretch of water in-between the two ships, the sunny would also be ablaze.

It had been a month since they left punk hazard, during which time many things had changed amongst the ship. Franky and Robin spent most of their free time together in the library or in the aquarium just reading or drawing up plans for new equipment, for most of the crew this didn't really phase them it was when they were caught kissing on the deck at 10 o'clock in the morning by Luffy. Luffy thought what he saw was fun so he looked for Nami for the rest of the day and when he finally found Nami; he gave her a big kiss to the lips. In the end there are two new couples on bored the Sunny-go.

As the crew grew silent, in respect for those who have lost their lives within the ships blaze, they heard something that till this day still haunts them, a baby's cry. The entire crew looked around in pure confusion, as Robin's eyes scoured the area she spotted something that will forever stay within her mind, a mosses basket floating gently on the sea far away from raging inferno that was the ship that was currently ablaze.

With a mass spawning of arms, Robin moved the mosses basket closer to the Sunny until it was within her reach; she lifted the basket from the water and stared down at the precious cargo within. The baby had large blue eyes that stared at Robin, almost imprinting her image onto his young brain; he had a small tuft of dark black hair upon his small head. The young child had a small thumb buried within his mouth; Robin just stared at the small child for that was all she could seem to do, just stare. The straw-hat crew walked toward the woman with a babe in her arms.

"Hey Robin, he is cute isn't he?" said Nami, seeming asking a relatively harmless question, but for Robin this was the snap she needed to knock her back to her senses. Her head snapped towards Nami, tears welled up within the black haired woman's eyes; Nami was surprised as suddenly the baby was shoved into her arms as Robin ran towards the woman's quarters.

"What's wrong with her?" Zoro grunted, Luffy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud wail from the infant orphan. Nami opened her eyes wide in shock from the sheer sound produced from the small child.

"I'm going to talk to her." Franky stated quietly as he walked towards the half open door of the woman's quarters. What he left behind was the hilarious sight of Nami placing the infant into Luffy's arms who simply had a look of pure shock as he glanced around looking for an escape goat, but all he found from his nakama was awkwardly avoided eyes.

(Within the woman's quarters)

"Hey, you ok babe?" the massively over-sized cyborg asked his weeping girlfriend, Robin glanced up to her boyfriend with tears rolling down her face, it broke his heart to see her like this.

"I can't do it." She whispered to him from across the room, the cyborg got a confused look upon his face as he walked over and sat down on the bed, pulling her into a half-embrace. She leaned into him, enjoying the rapture that was the warmth the cyborg provided for her.

"Do what babe?" Franky asked his silently weeping girlfriend.

"Raise a child, I mean I barely knew my own mother. I know full well that she loved me and tried to show it but... she was never there, how can I be there for that baby out there if she couldn't be there for me." Robin belted out her plea to her silent partner; Franky looked down into her eyes and said simply.

"We don't have to keep him you know... we could put him in an orphanage in the next isl-" Franky started but his hysterical girlfriend broke his line of thought by simply screaming at him.

"We are not putting him in a home!" Robin glared at the slightly older man; Franky looked shocked for a moment but smiled slightly as he got up from the bed, as he walked to the door Robin heard him say quietly.

"And that is why you will be a super mom, babe." He closed the door quietly behind him; Robin stared at the door for several minuets before she made up her mind on what to do about the infant on bored the large ship.

(Outside)

"Oi! Franky! Help me shut this kid up!" Luffy screamed to the shipwright, earning a swift punch in the head by Nami screaming something along the lines of 'don't be like this with our kids you idiot.' Franky smiled as he took the infant from the arms of the rubber captain, the babe still wailed but look up to Franky and some how recognized the large man as a father in some weird cosmic way, but it still continued to cry, the young infant was screaming for its mother.

Robin opened the door and the whole crew grew silent apart from the screaming babe, she walked silently towards her behemoth of a boyfriend and gently plucked the young child from his arms and walked towards her usual beach chair, where she would spend hours reading.

"Cook-san please warm me some milk and place it in a bottle please." Robin asked not taking her eyes off the now whimpering child.

"Yes Robin-chwan" due to being within his current 'love-love' state he was back to her side within seconds, Robin stared at the bottle and brought the foe-nipple toward the young baby's mouth, she must remember to ask Sanji why he has such a instrument but her better judgement told her it wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"Captain-san, would you mind if we have one more nakama?" Robin asked now focusing on feeding the now content baby, Luffy looked at the rest of his nakama and stared at his girlfriend for the longest, Nami nodded her head silently with a determined face, Luffy's face split in twain with the smile that appeared on his face.

"Sure Robin, ShiShiShi" Luffy told the archaeologist, Robin smiled as she stood facing her friends and crewmates, Franky placed his arm around her shoulder, Robin smiled looking up at her loving boyfriend.

"I would like to introduce you all to our son, Sebastian Nico-flam." Robin presented the baby to her crew with a smile on her face, she knew she may of not knew her mother that well but that doesn't mean she would be the same, she loved this child from the moment their eyes met and she will never let anything happen to him.

So the Straw-hat crew grew bigger life became more content on the ship, Franky and Robin made excellent parents and Sebastian was well looked after and loved, he grew fast and shortly after his first birthday Luffy bounded up to chopper and asked him one of Luffy's dumbest questions.

"Hey chopper what does 'pregnant' mean?" Luffy asked with his head quirked to the side.

"Oh urm... pregnant is when a woman is having a baby, why do you ask Luffy?" Chopper asked looking at the rubber 20 year old.

"I wanted to know cause Nami is it." Luffy said nonchalantly. The entire crew grew deathly silent as all that could be heard from miles away was a loud "EH?!" Nami smiled within her room.

"Looks like Luffy finally told someone."


End file.
